Past Curfew
by toxic-addiction
Summary: Draco/Pansy. They find themselves alone in the common room up past curfew. what happens.. read on... the first chapter is tame.. but is nothing compared to whats coming after... I promise ;)
1. Sneaking around

[[disclaimer: original characters belong to J.K Rowling,I am just responsible for putting them in a sexual scenario *winks* ]]  
  
  
  
Pansy Parkinson had been in the library looking up a potion for the double potion class the next morning, when she had run into Marcus Flint. She smiled to herself thinking of him, tall, broad shoulders, the Slytherin Quidditch captian. He was evil to the core, but he sure had the looks.. and the good quidditch skills to turn him into a girls fantasy. She had allowed herself to take a walk with him to the kitchens, because he was hungry. When Marcus asked a girl to walk with him, there had been many rumors of what could happen and Pansy couldn't recall saying yes to him, she was so excited and jittery inside. Nothing did happen though. Marcus was hungry, as he said, and looking merely for someone to blame if they got caught out of their house after curfew. They never got caught, and Pansy dawdled in the kitchens slightly after he headed back to the common room, disappointed slightly that nothing happened. As the kitchen door had slammed behind him she let her mind wander to the real object of her affection. Draco Malfoy, and the Halloween Costume party the week before.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Dangerous, pompous, stubborn, determined, and deliciously good looking, Pansy would do anything for Draco. However, she constantly acted if his actions with Grabbe and Goyle were immature. Unless they were alone together. Then she allowed herself to be warm towards him despite his smug attitude. Doing small favors, helping him finish homework, or getting something he had left behind somewhere so he didn't have to walk all the way back. He knew she liked him. At the Halloween costume party they danced, and by the way she pressed herself close to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, he had figured there were more than just friendly feelings that she had inside for him. He didn't mind though. How could he mind he had thought to himself, she had been wearing a French Maid costume to the costume party.. while other girls dressed as princesses and famous muggles. He had to give her credit, the short black dress did her figure just fine.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After a few moments realizing how late it was, Pansy helped herself to some left over cookies from dessert that had been left on a tray on the vast kitchen counter. She put them in her pocket in her robes, and headed silently down the corridors and staircases to the Slytherin common room. She whispered "pureblood forever" to the Slytherin portrait, then walked swiftly through the open porthole into the common room. To her surprise even at this late of an hour there was one lamp on in the room, and she could see the outline of someone sitting on the couch. Walking silently past, not giving it much though she stepped onto the stairs heading up to the girls dorm room.  
  
"Up late Parkinson?" a quizzical voice called from behind her, loud enough to stop her from proceeding up the stairs, but not loud enough to wake anyone up. Recognizing the voice instantly she stopped in her tracks, turning on one heal to face the couch where she had seen someone sitting. "What's it to you Malfoy? Looks like you are too." She answered back, retreating across the room, sitting on the couch across from the one he was on.  
  
  
  
"I was trying to sleep, but I heard Flint come up the dorm stairs. I figured Id wait out here to see who the new girl of the night was..." his voice taunting, as he raised his eyebrow at her "I didn't realize he was your type" he smirked at her. "Or that you were his."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped." Just because I came back after him does not mean I was out with him. And even If I was.." she paused, and sighed knowing there was no point "which I was, we had just walked to the kitchen."  
  
"Oh really?" Draco asked still smirking at her. "You expect my to believe that, I'm no mudblood idiot Parkinson."  
  
"I never said you were" she said and defensively she pulled the cookies out of her robes. "Here. Is that proof enough?"  
  
"What kind of cookies are those?" he asked.  
  
"Does it even matter?!" she said exasperated.  
  
She set the cookies on the coffee table between them, and he snatched one up greedily. "Hungry?" She said inquisitively  
  
"Well, now that your waving food in my face I am."  
  
She smiled at him laughing softly. He sat back on the couch, finishing the cookie than putting his arms up behind his head, and propped his feet on the coffee table, settling in getting comfortable.  
  
"Staying up a while?" she asked.  
  
"Well I might." He looked at her with his steel blue eyes. "Are you?"  
  
" I could". She curled her legs up under hear on the couch. "That Charms Quiz today was a real bomb for me she said I failed miserably."  
  
He looked at her, "Really? I found it to be simple."  
  
Figures she thought to herself. He leaned forward grabbing another cookie. Before realizing it she spat out "And what do you mean Im not Flints type? I suppose I should feel I am not good enough for him?" She said staring pointedly at Draco.  
  
He made a coughing noise as he swallowed the cookie. He looked at her curiously. "I didn't mean that you weren't good enough for him" he said softly, then suddenly his voice changed, more aggressive as he realized the softness in his voice. "You just don't seem to be the 'wandering around in the dark to make out with the quidditch captain' sort."  
  
  
  
"And what sort would I be?" she mused curiously, smiling at Draco.  
  
"Blast Parkinson your giving me a headache."  
  
She laughed, as she pulled off her long robes, tossed her head back shaking her hair, then tucked the stray tendrils behind her ear. She tucked her school skirt around her knees and looked over at him.  
  
"Aren't you hot with your long robes on still?" her voice bringing him back to reality.  
  
He had been too busy watching her play with her hair, and her smile in the soft lamp light to realize what she said.  
  
"What was that you said?" He asked.  
  
"Hot. The robes." She said plainly looking at him, then down to the robes which still covered his day clothes.  
  
He shook it off and tried to ignore the raising feeling the his pants. "uh No, I'm fine with the robes on.  
  
"Its positively roasting in here I cant believe that" she said, zapping the fire out in the fire place with her wand.  
  
He shrugged feeling rather hot but preferring not to take his outer robes off as they were hiding the bulge in his pants. Looking at the clock at it chimed 1 am Pansy looked at Draco as she stood up, "Its getting late and double potions in the morning will kill us both if we are up any later.."  
  
"You want to go to bed now?" He said, trying to hide the disappointed look.  
  
"Well. Yes now. Thats why I said it." She grinned  
  
" Well goodnight then."  
  
"Your not coming?" she asked.  
  
" Id rather not im not tired."  
  
"Don't be silly Draco you need a good nights sleep" She said teasingly, standing up, walking around the coffee table standing in front of him. "You don't want to nod off in Snape's class, or worse McGonagall's."  
  
He laughed looking up at her, and couldn't help noticing how deep of a brown her eyes were. How soft her lips looked.  
  
"Old Mcgonagall sure is a witch.... favoring Potter Weasley and their Mudblood know it all friend." He said scowling  
  
Pansy laughed "I know."  
  
Leaning forward she grabbed Draco by his hands, an attempt to pull him off the couch. He pulled back and she lost her footing, stumbling forwards landing on top of him on the couch. She blushed and breathed in the heavenly scent of his cologne, which smelled even more delightful being this close to him.  
  
"Stop goofing arou-" she started to say, but was silenced as he aggressively pulled her closer to him by her shoulders, and pressed mouth against hers with a firey passion..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* more to come. Ooooh.. There's some smut to come in the middle of the night in the Slytherin common room....Read and Review. Will update shortly.* 


	2. More privacy

Pressed against Draco, with his mouth against hers, Pansy was in a whirlwind of emotion. She reacted quickly, kissing back.  
  
She stayed where she was, awkwardly on his lap, her hands sitting on his shoulders lightly. She kissed him with all the desire she had inside, her lips pressing against his hard, then softly bitting his lower lip.  
  
He had never imagined himself doing this, with Parkinson. His friend. His study partner. "This sure beats studying" he thought to himself... smirking inside as she kissed him. He surely didn't expect Pansy to be such a good kisser.  
  
Her mouth against his made him ache for her with desire. He ran his fingers through her hair, the hair that drove him wild. So soft, and a chocolate brown, feeling like silk between his finger tips.  
  
"This cant be happening" she thought to herself. "It's the middle of the night, anyone could walk out and see us.." But she care, and didn't stop kissing him, until he slowly stopped kissing her, pulled back and smiled at her. A warm smile. Which melted her heart as it turned into that precious smirk.  
  
"Its hard to believe you aren't the 'walking around late at night to make out' sort Parkinson," he said sounding just as out of breath as she was "especially when you kiss like that."  
  
"Impressed?" she whispered, smiling at him, beaming practically so hard from his compliment, he laughed at her before he could stop himself.  
  
"Vaguely." He replied raising an eyebrow, struggling inside to keep his cool.  
  
"I think," Pansy said softly "you've convinced me to stay up a while."  
  
She was sitting, facing him, straddling his lap still from when he had pulled her forward. She kissed his forehead softly, and took his hands into her own. Tracing the outline of his hand with her index finger tickling him slightly. "Stop it Parkinson," Draco said squirming slightly "that tickles"  
  
She ginned and continued, leaning forward to kiss him again. He pressed his finger to her lips. "Shh. Not here"  
  
"Not here?" She whispered sounding confused.  
  
"To risky. We'll be caught. Not that I care, but for your sake it wouldn't be fair. You know how fast gossip flies in this place" He said.  
  
She looked at him, slightly in disbelief. "That's thoughtful of you Draco."  
  
Sighing slightly "yes well, don't tell anyone I said that he said sullenly, I have an image to keep."  
  
She stuck her tongue out and him " I doubt they'd believe ever believe me"  
  
He smirked, knowing she was right... then motioned for her to stand up... She did, and he grasped his hand around hers, tugging slightly towards the boys dorms.  
  
"In there?" she squealed. "That's your idea of privacy??"  
  
"Honestly Parkinson, I have my own chamber. Remember..." he sneered "I'm a Malfoy after all. I get my own room."  
  
Laughing out of pure nervousness, she stammered "I cant really say Im surprised."  
  
She followed him slowly up the stairs and through the door to his chamber. He shut the door and locked the latch. She laughed and looked around the room.  
  
"Dignified" was the first thought she had. Everything was dark oak wood and his bed was a king sized four poster with dark green velvet curtains that drew all the way around it, the bed itself cover in layers of silky satin blankets. He sat on the edge of her bed watching her with desire as she stared around his room.  
  
"Come here Parkinson" he said his voice strong and powerful. He zapped out the lamps with his wand so the room was dark other than the moon light.  
  
"Well now I cant see where Im going.." she said lightly, staring towards the direction of the bed, her heart beating so hard and fast he was sure he could probably hear it.  
  
He laughed and she followed his voice as her eyes adjusted. She walked slowly towards the bed and saw his extended hand reaching to her as a guide. She took it and sat next to him on the bed. Without a word, turned, facing her, and touched her cheek softly, than ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"You have great hair Parkinson."  
  
She blushed in the dark and pulled away slightly moving back further on the bed. The satin sheets felt cool against her warm skin. She watched Draco's outline in the dark as he removed, then folded his long robes, and set them beside the bed.  
  
"A neat freak. Judging by his perfectly groomed hair, I cant say Im surprised." she thought.  
  
He turned quickly to her on the bed, and crawled forward towards her, she grinned " I'd love to see the look on old Mcgongall's face now, she thinks we're up to no good when were late for class together" she said laughing slightly.  
  
He smiled in the dark at her laughter stirring up the feeling of need inside him. She could just barely see his face in the light of the moon. He reached forward grabbing her by the wrists pulling her on top of him.  
  
"Comfortable Parkinson?" he asked.  
  
"Very." she smiled her body pressed against his as she laid on top of him.  
  
He tilted her head back, kissing her neck hungrily. She moaned softly and brought his lips back up to hers, her mouth devouring his, her tongue twisting and caressing against his own. She felt her body shake slightly, and he wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer, to the warmth of his body. He slipped his hands up the back of her shirt rubbing her back slightly as they lay in the dark kissing. He lowered his hands to her tiny waist and left them sitting on her hips. He gently rolled her off him onto her back beside him.  
  
"Pansy." His voice strong, but in awe, calling her by her first name for the first time all night. "You are incredible."  
  
He leaned over top of her and she pulled him closer, his one hand just above her knee at the hem of her skirt, the other resting on her hip bone.  
  
"That there." He said moving his hand gently over her hip and up the side of her stomach. "That dip between your hip and waist, is the sexiest thing I have ever felt.."  
  
She melt her face grow warm at the compliment, leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
"That's really sweet Draco, Just like your mouth" she said kissing him teasingly at the corner of his mouth.  
  
His hand on her knee was hot, and made her whole body burn as he rubbed her skin softly with his index finger....  
  
  
  
* next chapter will be up this afternoon. Read and review please :)* 


	3. Satin Sheets

He leaned down over her, kissing her again. She reached out, drawing him down closer, pressed against her. Her hands ran through his hair, stopping to cup his cheeks in her hands. She let her hands wander down the front of his stomach to the buttons on his shirt as she felt his hand sliding slowly up under her skirt from her knee to her thigh.  
  
  
  
His hands moved along on her skin, everywhere they touched was left with a burning hot sensation. He kissed her deeply and aggressively, then slow and sensuous. Opening her eyes slowly, she kissed him softly on the cheek then fixated her attention on his buttons on his skirt, pausing then unbuttoning the top 5 exposing his muscular chest.  
  
"We can probably get expelled for breaking about 50 rules right now." she said coyly.  
  
He smirked at her in the moonlight "Rules are the last thing on my mind Pansy."  
  
He rolled onto his side so he was facing her, cupping her cheek in his left hand, stroking it softly with his hand. He was positively longing for her now.  
  
She was so, perfect. Amazing body, funny, he already knew the good things about her from being friends, and he was discovering a lot more that he liked about her as the night wore on, especially as he pulled her shirt over her head, with her help, and she laid in the moonlight on his bed, in her green lacy bra and school skirt.  
  
He smirked down at her, a smile of delight crept across his face "A true Slytherin right down the underwear" he laughed, sliding his hands across her green lacy bra and she giggled.  
  
The friendly eager sound of her giggle cut him raw inside, he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off over his head and drew her close to him. He kissed her face, down her neck, nipping the under side of her throat slightly, then kissing her shoulders then down to the soft skin on her chest, pausing slightly, he reached behind her clipping her bra swiftly with nimble fingers.  
  
He reached his hand up sliding the strap slowly off one of her shoulders, and she took him by surprise, her hands reaching for his waist, unbuckling his belt, with a firm assertiveness.  
  
He felt himself throbbing inside of his pants, even more so when she showed her aggressive side. He let his hand wander from her shoulder down to her hip resting it slightly their, kissing her face gently, then grabbing her jaw bringing her attention to his mouth.  
  
They embraced passionately in the dark as his hands unzipped the back of her skirt, while hers undid the button on his pants, then the zipper. Shifting their position so he was on top of her, rolling in the silk sheets they shed their layers of clothing, and Pansy pulled away slightly, sliding between the cool satin sheets, He lay propped up on one elbow in his silk boxers and stared down at her body which was wrapped in his satin sheets. He did a quicky once over glance of the bed tossing their clothes to the floor as he slid in under the sheets next to her.  
  
  
  
*sorry this is a short chapter, but the smut in the next one will make up for the length of this one. Just a quick shout out to everyone in HarryPotterRPG, you guys rock, so this chapter is dedicated to you. In fact, the whole story is. Enjoy.. Read and review and I swear, tonight or tomorrow Ill write and upload the next chapter.. Stay tuned :)* 


	4. Malfoy's get what they want

She had never felt happier in her life, or more pleased. "Draco Malfoy, between the sheets. In his bed, with me". Pansy thought.  
  
She was slightly entangled with a green satin sheet, her body covered, the fabric looking like liquid in the moonbeams that fell across the bed from the window. Completely naked other than her underwear underneath the sheet. She felt a ripple of excitement in her stomach as he slipped towards her under the sheets.  
  
  
  
"Parkins- he started. "Pansy. You know, we can stop now, before it goes any further. I'll understand if you want to go back to your own bed." His gazed suddenly transfixed on the hem of the sheet he was playing with nervously.  
  
She looked up at Draco's face, and ran a single finger down his chest stopping at his stomach gently pressing her hand against his waist. "Do you want me to go back to my own bed?" she asked looking directly into his eyes.  
  
He smirked, then outright laughed. "Are you kidding Parkinson, I was just doing the noble thing so you wouldn't feel pressured.  
  
"So you want me to stay?" she said slyly.  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course I do Parkinson." He answered with his famous smirk.  
  
She beamed at him, "I want to stay too. You couldn't drag me out of here if you tried" she laughed primly and he grinned at her in the pale lumination of the room.  
  
He paused for a minute, looking down at her in a whole new light. A girl he had grown up with, competed with for grades, cheated off in class, laughed with, and had fun with, was now naked like a goddess of some sort, in his bed, willingly waiting for him. It just seemed so natural between them, comfortable even. Here they were laughing happily in the dark together. They had chemistry between them, a strong solid chemistry. Just thinking about it drove him wild...  
  
He slipped towards her under the sheet, pulling her nearly naked body against his after pulling the sheet loosely from around her body. His hands suddenly very cool touched her side and she moved as close as she could to him, her naked breasts pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart beating against hers. She smiled and he kissed her hair. Pressing his hands softly against the small of her back.  
  
She kissed him then, with a new passion awoken inside her. Desire. For him. To please him.  
  
She skillfully worked her tongue in his mouth, kissing with a force and drive she didn't know she even had inside her. Her mouth gingerly made its way to his neck, kissing at , then sucking softly, then slightly harder, leaving a deep purple mark on his flesh on the side of his neck.  
  
She grinned to herself, imagining him asking in the hospital ward for some way to remove hickies.  
  
His hands wandered lower, toying with the elastic along the side of her underwear, as she busied herself with kissing his neck. She drew her attention back to his face, she kissed him softly everywhere, under his throat, below his ear nibbling on his ear lobe momentarily, then kissing his temple, the middle of his forehead.  
  
The little things she was doing were making him even harder. She felt the pressure and stiffness inside of his boxers press against his thigh as he rolled on top of her. She placed her arms behind her head as if she was just relaxing on a beach chair in the sun.  
  
He grinned, and with one hand pinned them in place above her head so she couldn't move, and he kissed his way down to her breasts. Kissing them with a new hunger from inside. A deep longing want, that drove him from the pit of his stomach. "Malfoy's always get what they want" he murmured into her ear... 


	5. Never wanted anything more

She struggled to free her arms from his grasp so she could touch his body, and make him ache the way he was doing to her. He moved his mouth gently at first, then aggressively on her breasts and she squirmed in delight beneath his weight. With his other hand he slid it slowly down her stomach, sliding it beneath the waistband of her underwear. He touched her warm skin delicately, as if it were fragile rose petals.  
  
She moaned out loud before she could stop her self and he smirked at her, finally releasing her arms from where he had them pinned above her head.  
  
With her now free hands she instinctively slid them into his boxers, caressing his hard shaft up and down. She felt a ripple of excitement go through his body as it was pushing down tightly on her own. She slid the silk fabric of his boxers past his hips and he kicked them the rest of the way off under the sheets as he concentrated on getting her panties off.  
  
He slid the lacy fabric down with his hand, past her bum and past her thighs. She wiggled her legs slightly, kicking the lace underwear off to the side of the bed with her foot. He propped himself up, while on top of her, an elbow and forearm resting on either side of her shoulders, so he wasn't crushing her completely. Both were breathless and grinning in sheer delight.  
  
She raised an eyebrow up at him, "You know, Parkinson's always get what they want too..." She closed her eyes gently just breathing in the splendor around her  
  
"Really?" he replied leaning down, kissing her shut eyelids softly and delicately.  
  
She opened her eyes kissing him softly on the mouth while looking into his eyes. "Yes." she said defiantly.  
  
"Well," he said thoughtfully. "Are you going to tell me what it is you want?" He asked stubbornly, enjoying the power he had over her at the moment.  
  
She squirmed slighty under his weight. He pressed against her harder.  
  
"Well Pansy," he whispered in her ear, "what do you want."  
  
"You." she said, her voice quite, and husky.  
  
She parted her legs slightly, then reached up and ran a hand through his perfect hair. Her fingers tips sent a chill down his spine, and she arched her hips upwards toward him slightly  
  
"You're sure about this?" he asked quietly, rubbing his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Positive." she said.  
  
He looked her right in the eyes to be sure.  
  
"Draco, I don't think I've ever wanted something so much in my life"  
  
He paused, feeling quite the same inside. And he told her so, and he pushed the tip of his hard cock inside of her. He pressed into her deeply, but slowly.  
  
She gave a soft whimper at the first thrust but after that, was overwhelmed by the pleasure she felt as Draco set a slow, eased pace. She kissed his mouth and their mouths entwined together as their bodies molded as one. She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around his back, pressing him even closer.  
  
He felt her body tremble under his and as she moaned out softly in joy, he became slightly more aggressive moving in and out faster, harder, deeper.  
  
Her hands gripped at the sheets and her head rolled back in pleasure mixed with pain.  
  
  
  
* Haha, wow, never knew I had it in me to write smut :) I typed the word 'cock' and imagined my mother having a fit knowing I was typing a story like this! Haha! I hope you guys are enjoying my smut filled writing cuz im having fun writing it. The next chapter will come tonight or tomorrow morning. Read and review!!!* 


	6. Totally Mind Blowing

"Pansy?" he whispered into her ear "Are you ok?" His breathe was hot, and his breathing rapid.  
  
"Mmm.." She moaned in reply, her hips arching up closer to him instinctively  
  
He crushed his mouth down on hers sliding one hand down over her body, stopping on her breast as he thrust in and out. His fingers, quick and nimble, toyed with her nipple as she moaned out even louder, before she could control it..  
  
He laughed into her neck and he sucked gently on her skin, moving his hand up to cover her mouth  
  
"Now your really gonna wake everyone up..." he smirked, as he began to thrust slower yet deeply into her, changing the rhythm as he approached the peak of their passion...  
  
He slowly uncovered her mouth kissing her softly, as she writhed under his weight in ecstasy.  
  
Looking into her eyes he murmured "You are amazing Parkinson" and rested his for head against hers as both of their bodies released in an excruciating delight.  
  
She felt a ripple of pleasure grow larger and larger in waves starting at the pit of her stomach, pressing herself closer to him as she reached orgasm. His breathing was deeper, slower and he felt her ripple in pleasure around him. He came with one final thrust, collapsing down kissing her neck softly, rolling off her to the side, out of breath.  
  
"Bloody Hell."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
"What??" she questioned, in fear that she wasn't good enough or failed in comparison to any previous girls before her.  
  
"I never, well, Um, its just.." He smirked feeling defeat . "You're totally mind blowing."  
  
  
  
She blushed, and he pulled her close to him, her back pressed up against his stomach, their soft naked flesh pressed together under the silky sheets. He draped his arm over her side, resting on her stomach toying with her belly button ring. He kissed her hair, and inhaled the flowery scent that drove him mad.  
  
She turned her head back to face him, "You mean it?" Her face flushed in embarrassment mixed with pride.  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it Parkinson" he said raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
She grinned in delight. "You're pretty mind blowing yourself" she smirked at him, he laughed and kissed her cheek, then her mouth which she kissed softly and gently back.  
  
He gave a little sigh of contentment and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She turned her head back facing away from him, resting on his silk pillow case, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her protectively. She grinned to herself in the dark as Draco drifted into sleep, his arms tightly around her, her hand enclosed by his.  
  
"It doesn't get any better than this" she thought as she too drifted into a exhausted sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
They awoke too Draco's alarm. She opened one eye. Then the other. She felt his body tense up and his arm pull away from her waist as he reached to the edge of the bed to shut off the steadily beeping alarm. She expected him to pull away, and get up, to shower and act as though nothing happened.  
  
To her surprise he slipped his arm back around her, pulled the blankets up to his shoulder, and gently kissed her neck. Slowly she rolled over.  
  
"Hi..." she said nervously.  
  
"Hi? That's all you can say after last night... and you said I was mind blowing." He smirked, and kissed her forehead  
  
She laughed, "Mind blowing and still your charming self in the morning."  
  
He brushed some hair off her face and kissed her warmly.  
  
"We're gonna be late for class if you keep that up..." she grinned.  
  
He sighed. "I guess we ought to roll out and go to potions" he said.  
  
"I really don't want to" she agreed, "but its better to go and not loose house points."  
  
He reached to the floor grabbing his boxers, and passed her the lace underwear she had kicked to the floor the night before.  
  
"Might as well just wear yesterdays clothes" he mused, "we're late as it is."  
  
He looked at the clock. He threw on the rumpled clothes as she watched him dress his chiseled and well defined body.  
  
He wrinkled his nose at the wrinkled clothes. He turned, half expecting to find her dressed, and smiled down at her still wrapped in his bed sheets.  
  
"I should just get a lock for my door and keep you hear all day waiting for me" he said playfully smirking.  
  
"You wish." she shot back "Uhh, could you maybe pass me my bra..." she stammered blushing.  
  
He picked it up from where it was tossed on his side of the bed passing it to her. He leaned down over top of her, kissing her mouth gently at first than fiercely, pressing his lips against hers, biting her lower lip gently as he pulled away.  
  
"I do wish..." with his famous smirk, he turned around to let her get dressed privately.  
  
She threw on her bra, her blouse which happened to be missing two buttons from when she pulled it off so quickly. She shrugged throwing her sweater over top and pulling up on skirt.  
  
"We're really going to be late" he grabbed his books in one hand, looking over to her.  
  
"Pansy..."  
  
"Yea?" She said, walking towards the door.  
  
He pulled her back by the wrist. "About last night..."  
  
She felt her heart sag as she said "I know, I know, it was a one tim-"  
  
He cut her off mid sentence. It was amazing. You are amazing... I really don't want that to be taken for granted and taken lightly between us."  
  
  
  
She paused waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Im thinking, we're good for eachother" he said smirking. "You and me. As a couple? If you want..."  
  
  
  
She couldn't find the worlds. She melted forwards kissing him deeply. She paused looking at the purple hickey on his neck that she had forgotten shed left, knowing he hadnt noticed it yet. She smiled inwardly to herself. Then turned serious, looking into his steel blue eyes...  
  
"There's nothing in the world that would make me happier than to say that you're my boyfriend. Especially after last night knowing what good can come out of it." She laughed as her voice trailed off.  
  
He kissed her quickly, and dragged her out the door, and to the common room her he picked up her books as well.  
  
"Chivalry at its best" he said flashing her a cheesy smile.  
  
She giggled, and let him lead her by the hand to class, fixing her hair with her free hand as they walked down the corridor to potions.  
  
The bell rang as they were at the end of the hall. "Late again" she sighed.  
  
He didn't respond, and kept leading her forward determined not to get in trouble for being TOO late.  
  
  
  
They dashed into the class, and he dropped her hand as she took her seat by the door, and he set her books on her desk for her. The class went silent looking at the two as they rushed in late.  
  
Snape raised his head in obvious disapproval, and Pansy winced waiting for what he'd say.  
  
She grinned however, as Professor Snape watched Draco with curiosity and then amusement as he made his way to the seat in the front corner.  
  
"Judging by the mark on your neck Mr. Malfoy, there leaves no question in my mind why you and Miss Parkinson are late" Snape remarked with a slightly sarcastic tone.  
  
Draco quickly turned to look at Pansy, to find her grinning. His hand shot up to cover the dark hickey her mouth as left behind. He shot her an awkward grin as she smirked at him.  
  
"Umm, no I guess not Professor" he said, lowering to his seat blushing.  
  
Pansy laughed down into her text book as the class tittered with amusement. They had the rest of the school year to romp in bed together, and she knew he'd find a way to get revenge eventually. She doodled 'Draco loves Pansy' in the margin of her parchment with her quill as she smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them together.  
  
  
  
*Ayyyyyieeee!!!! The end. :o)  
  
It was a blast to write. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, because I put a lot of work into it. Sorry this last chapter took so long to get done I wanted it to be good and well done so I wouldn't let anyone down. Read, enjoy, tell your friends, review, and if you have any requests for storylines, leave a review and I'll try it out and who knows, maybe it'll be my next story!! NO DRACO/HERMIONE. I hate that ship... anything else.. Who knows!!!!  
  
Lova ya! Keep reading! -Joanne * 


End file.
